Piano Hands
by passthebutter
Summary: Theo can play the piano. Blaise didn't know this.


A/N: I wish I could play the piano. Sadly, I am not musical at all. Sigh. Oh, and I don't own Theo or Blaise. Again, sigh.

Theo pushed open the door of the magnificent room and spotted the piano immediately. Smiling, he made his way over. He ran his fingers over the shiny black wood, his smile widening as he did so. Just by looking at this beautiful piece of craftsmanship, he knew it was going to play like a dream.

Theo slid into the seat, feeling like he was joining an old friend he hadn't seen in years. He pressed a few keys and played a few tunes experimentally, and suddenly all his years of practice came rushing back to him.

Theo shifted around in his seat a bit more, relaxed, and started to play a breathtaking rendition of Beethoven's _Moonlight Sonata_. As his nimble fingers manipulated the keys perfectly, Theo closed his eyes. The seemingly permanent, carefully-constructed mask over his face slipped away a little bit more each time he pressed a key, each time a note swelled up and was released into the air… finally, it was gone, and his face appeared years younger, full of joy, alight with passion. As the music swirled around his head and filled the room, it seemed to fill Theo's heart also, and he felt all his worries float away. This was him, this was the real Theodore, and he could truly be himself here, at this piano, in this room. He was alone, and yet he was not, because music was his oldest friend.

Theo lost himself in his music, thinking of nothing but the feel of the keys under his fingers, the lilting notes surrounding him. He played, and played, and _played_. Time seemed to stop, and there was nothing here but Theo, and the piano, and the music.

Theo thought back to his mother, and their lessons at the piano in their home. He thought back to hours alone in that room, pouring out his feelings into the object in front of him. Anger at his father for everything, anger at his mother for leaving him, sadness and despair at his whole terrible life. At first hitting the keys as if each one had done him much personal harm, and then slowing down, forgiving, forgetting, soldiering on. Nothing could heal him like his music. Nothing could make him feel this way.

Theo finished playing the first movement, rested his hands on the keys, and finally opened his eyes. That was his favourite piece of music in the world. His mother had shown him it, and it brought back wonderful memories. It made him feel things he hardly ever felt, strange, but not unwelcome feelings. Theo pushed back the stool and stood up. He ran a hand once more over the keys, before turning, and leaving.

* * *

The next time Theo came to play, Blaise was watching. He had spotted Theo on one of his long, ambling walks around the Manor, and the furtive look on his lover's face was intriguing. He frowned as Theo entered one of the mainly unused rooms and shut the door. Blaise crept up to the door and cocked his head, listening to the sounds filtering out from within.

It was music… beautiful, heart-stopping music. Blaise shook his head and smiled. He opened the door and slid in quietly. From his station at the door Blaise could see Theo's eyes were closed, with a magical, happy look upon his face. This Theo was so different from what he normally looked like… he looked carefree and radiant; passionate and brilliant, not at all like the worried, guarded Theo Blaise knew. Blaise's heart clenched in his chest. He stood watching Theo until he had finished, and then he spoke. "That was amazing," he whispered.

Theo swung his head round, startled. He gaped at Blaise, his face still with that magical, extraordinary look lining his features. _What was this,_ Blaise thought, _the real Theodore Nott, finally revealed?_ Theo flushed as he realised he was staring blatantly, his mouth open. He turned back to the piano, bowing his head and looking at the keys. "Thanks," he whispered back, almost inaudibly.

Blaise ventured forward, reaching out a hand to touch Theo's shoulder. "You are brilliant," Blaise said. "Who knew you had such a hidden talent?"

Theo looked up at Blaise and smiled ruefully. "My mother taught me when I was very young. I continued to practice after she… died." He gazed at the piano, seemingly lost in thought. "It helps." He finished simply.

Blaise smiled sadly, and conjured a chair with his wand. He sat down. "Play for me?" he enquired softly.

Theo was silent for a long moment, before nodding. "I only know this one song off by heart though," he said in an apologetic tone. He took a breath, and began to play.

Blaise listened to the music. It was a sad song, yes, but it was also a magnificent song, when Theo was playing it. He glanced up at Theo, noting the incandescent look there. He seemed so happy, sitting here, long fingers moving over the keys. It was exquisite.

Theo played for what seemed like hours, but it was probably only a matter of minutes. He smiled brilliantly at Blaise when he was done, and Blaise smiled back.

"Do you play?" Theo asked, gesturing at the piano. Blaise shook his head. Theo glanced at the instrument. "Shame," he sighed. Blaise felt suddenly guilty and he didn't know why. "You have enough talent for the two of us," he said, smiling tightly, trying to amend the strange situation. Zabini's never felt guilty.

Theo looked up and shook his head. "No, I'm not that good. I made lots of mistakes during that. I'm very rusty."

Blaise frowned. "It was perfect," he insisted.

Theo grinned and leant over to kiss lightly Blaise. He pulled back after a few seconds and winked.

"I know I am."


End file.
